


Rampaging Monster

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is looking for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rampaging Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt "Rampaging Monster" from someone and this sprang forth. It's been ages since I wrote this and I honestly don't remember for who it was, so sorry if it was you who's reading this ;^)

“John! Would you please calm down!”  
He’d been going around their quarters like a rampaging monster, nearly thrashing the place as he rummaged through drawers and closets.  
“What are you looking for anyway?”  
“The photo of us on the balcony on our wedding day.”  
“Why?”  
“I want to give it to your mom.”  
Elizabeth blinked, stupefied. “My mom?”  
“Yeah, your mom.”  
“John, barely anyone outside of Atlantis knows about our marriage and neither does my mother. Why would you want to tell her now? She’s going to kill me for getting married behind her back.”  
“No, she won’t. Not if she knows we’re going to give her a grandchild in about six months.”  
“A grandchild she will barely ever see if we decide to stay in Atlantis.”  
He looked up with a small frown on his face. “Of course we’re staying in Atlantis. Why would we be going anywhere else?”  
“If the SGC finds out… let alone the IOA… they’re going to kick our asses out faster than you can say ‘breaking fraternization rules’.”  
“Technically those rules don’t apply to us.”  
“Tell that to them.”  
“They will find out in a couple of weeks anyway. You won’t be able to hide your pregnancy for much longer.”  
She let out a groan. Blowing up like a hippo on steroids was not something she was looking forward too.  
He came closer to her and gently cupped her head in his hands, making her look up to him.  
“It’ll be okay. Whatever happens, we’ll always have each other.”  
She smiled and gave him a soft kiss. “You’re right. As long as we can stay together it’ll all work out.”  
“Always look on the bright side of live… and love.” He smirked.  
Laughing she playfully punched his chest. “You’ve been watching too much Monty Python, mister.”  
“You can never have too much Monty Python, Oh fair one.”  
“If I’m the fair one, then what does that make you?”  
“I’m the brave sir Knight.”  
She rolled her eyes. “I’m going to hide those DVD’s.”  
He grinned again. “No chance. Now help me find that picture. I’m quite sure it’s the only way we can convince your mom not to kill me on sight.”  
“Why would she only kill you?”  
“Because you’re the one carrying her grandchild.”  
“Right, good point.”  
And together they started going through their quarters like rampaging monsters until they found said picture.

The End


End file.
